Strange Things
by Voidbender
Summary: Winry had seen some pretty strange things, being the friends of State Alchemists. Yet they never completely told her what they were up to. It always enraged her that Ed and Al would leave her out, but part of her knew it was to protect her. But there was nothing stranger looking than the woman that was passing by her shop right now. "Name's Korra. I'm The Avatar."
1. Strange Things

**Augh! I'm so sorry you guys! I've been dead for way too long! I doubt that there's anyone left watching my work. Oh well. This crossover was a joy to write, since Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood and Legend Of Korra are my favorite shows right now. I hope you enjoy this story! If anyone reads it...**

* * *

><p>Winry Rockbell loved Rush Valley. It was a place where she could be understood. A vast paradise of Automail and mechanics, everything she could dream of. She worked at an Automail shop and was quite popular with the people of Rush Valley, constantly getting complimented for her good work. Yet, most of the time, she wasn't completely happy.<p>

Winry was constantly worrying for the Elric Brothers, her life-long childhood friends. They were always rushing off into dangerous places and missions, and coming back to her to fix Edward's automail, which always ended up broken somehow.

Not to mention some of the weird people and situations they brought with them.

Winry had seen some pretty strange things, being the friends of State Alchemists. Yet they never completely told her what they were up to. It always enraged her that Ed and Al would leave her out, but part of her knew it was to protect her.

But there was nothing stranger looking than the woman that was passing by her shop right now.

Winry could only gape as a woman with electric blue eyes, weird green clothes, and hair cut short to her neck, passed by. She seemed to not notice everyone around her. Her face was beaten up, she had a black eye, and a sack slung over her shoulder. Needless to say, she looked awful.

Winry, being the kind heart she really was, couldn't stand around there and let her continue on like that.

"Hey, Miss?" Winry called to the stranger through the open door. The woman stopped and turned. Winry felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

"May I help you?" When she spoke, her voice sounded defeated, broken. Like she had given up on god knows what. Winry bit her lip.

"You look like you could need a friendly face, and help. Please, come in and let me help you." Winry said, placing her wrench down.

The woman looked down for a moment, contemplating. Her eyes fell closed for a second, then reopened and focused on Winry again.

"Alright. I suppose, just this once, a helping hand won't hurt." She walked back to the shop and waited for Winry to move.

The woman set her bag down at the table and waited patiently, hands folded together and gaze down to the ground. Winry rushed around the shop, looking for bandages and something for her to eat. All the while, she snuck glaces at the woman. Something about her was... otherworldly. Like she didn't belong. Like she was different.

"So... how did you get those injuries? Why aren't you getting some help for them?" Winry asked the woman as she found the bandages.

"I got into a fight. And I could heal myself."

Winry walked back over to the woman with the bandages, but she shook her head.

"Those aren't needed. I need water. Can you get me some?" The woman asked.

Winry looked at her, confused. "Water? What's water going to do to help you heal?"

The woman cracked a smirk. "Right. I forgot this world isn't the same as mine. Trust me, water is all I need."

Winry made a face. This world? She shook her head, but got the woman water. She sat in the chair opposite to her and watched the woman, trying to figure this stranger out.

"Name's Korra. You?" Korra asked Winry, picking up the cup of water to look at it.

"Winry. Winry Rockbell. Nice to meet you, Korra." Winry replied, smiling a bit.

Korra looked behind her and leaned in, closer to Winry, with a grin on her face. "Hey Winry, wanna see something cool?" She made some motions with her hands, and the water in the cup began to move, coming up to Korra's face and glowing a bright blue. Winry stared.

"Woah... how can you do that? Is that alchemy too?" Winry asked her, amazed.

Korra laughed. "Not quite. It's called bending. I'm what you would call The Avatar."

Winry tilted her head. "So... waterbending?"

Korra nodded. "Bingo. But you've never seen such a thing, am I right? Figures. I'm not exactly sure where this is, but I'm not supposed to be here. This can't be my world. With the metal limbs that move like flesh ones, and this so called Alchemy, I can tell that this place is somewhere else. And I'm lost right in the middle of it."

Winry gaped. "So that's what you meant by 'not my world'. This might just be the weirdest thing I've seen so far. Even weirder than the things Ed and Al bring around with Ed's broken Automail..."

"Weird? To me, Alchemy is the weird thing. Bending is a normal part if my life. In fact, I am about the most important person of my world. The Avatar is the most powerful bender, holding all four elements in his or her hand. Air, Earth, Fire, and Water are the elements the people of my world can control. But unlike me, they can only bend one element. I have all The current Avatar dies, they are reborn into the next nation. I am just one in a long line... The Avatar came to be 10,000 years ago. My job is to keep balance in my world. But lately, I've been looking for my Avatar Spirit. And that's when I found myself in this place, not a bender in sight, but these Alchemists." Korra admitted, setting the water back in the cup. Her face was looking much better now.

"You healed your face with water? How?" Winry questioned.

"Each element has sub sets. Water has Ice, Healing, and...bloodbending. I don't know how to bloodbend, and I'll never learn. That skill is evil, and can only be done during a full moon. Fire has the sub set of lightning, Earth has metal, lava, mud and sand, and Air has flying." Korra answered thoroughly.

"Okay... I think I understand. But if you are what you say, how'd you get here, in... my world, as you say?" Winry asked suspiciously.

Korra shrugged. "Not a clue. I guess the universe can be strange. Strange things are always happening to the likes of me. Say, while I'm here, do you think you can teach me about Alchemy? Perhaps it has to do with my returning to my world. Something tells me I'm not supposed to be here." She said.

"Uh... I'm a mechanic. I've got about the same amount of knowledge about Alchemy as much as you do. But I'm sure if you find my friends, Edward and Alphonse Elric, they could teach you. They're State Alchemists in the military, so they're about experts." Winry offered.

Korra thought about that. "State Alchemists, you say? I wonder if I should. Where can I find these Edward and Alphonse characters?"

Winry made a face. "Around. They're always traveling. I'm not even sure if you'd be able to find them. Try going to Central first, maybe you can go and find help there. Hey, maybe you can even try to be a State Alchemist!" She said, laughing a bit.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I want to be involved in your world's military. Although... I could learn about Alchemy more if I do, right?"

Winry shrugged. "I'm sure you'd get special access to things. I'm not exactly sure. All I do for the Elric brothers nowadays is fix Ed's Automail time and time again. He's always breaking it..." She huffed.

Korra crossed her arms, a small smile on her face. "Maybe I will try to be a State Alchemist. Heck, I might just be accepted. After all, I'm sure they've never seen someone like me before. Maybe I was meant to be here... could I be able to find my Avatar spirit here?"

Winry cleaned up the table they were both sitting at. "Beats me. But if you're going to look for the brothers, I'd advise leaving right away. They can move pretty fast. They're always looking for a Philosopher's stone to get their bodies back while serving in the military at the same time. And I thought my life was busy." She chuckled, picking up her tools again.

Korra nodded. "Thank you for you help, Winry. I did need a friendly face." She stood from her seat and picked up her bag, and slung it over her shoulder once more.

"Well, I better be off then. I should search of these brothers right away. Thanks again for all your help, Winry Rockbell!" Korra waved as she began to walk out of the shop, and down the road once more.

Winry waved back. "Good luck, Avatar Korra!" And with that, she went back to her work.

She saw some pretty strange things indeed.

* * *

><p>Korra kept walking until she reached the train station, pulling about some money to pay for a ticket to Central.<p>

"So.. let's see... where to start..." She mumbled to herself as she boarded the train, sitting at the window seat. She had taken a map and was now looking it over, to see where she would start her journey.

The train began to move not long after, and she sat back and relaxed for the time being, folding up the map once more and stuffing it in her bag. She looked out the window at the fast moving landscape, and took a deep breath.

"I'm coming to find you, Edward and Alphonse."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 1! This was surprisingly easy for me to write! Ha! I haven't been this inspired in MONTHS! I feel great! ^^<strong>

**So on the off chance anyone's actually reading this, I beg of you to review! I want your opinions so I can always make this story better! It's called R&R for a reason!**

**-Gallie**


	2. Alchemy and Bending

**Hey again! I'm so glad some people liked my story. I was going to continue it no matter what for my own entertainment, but it's good to know others will read it with me! :D**

**So! Korra's off to Central on Winry's words. Heh. I've got so much to do to her...**

****SPOILER WARNING** IF YOU HAVEN'T YET SEEN EPISODE 4 OF KORRA BOOK 4, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER UNTIL YOU DO. Because I put something from there in here. Unless you don't actually care.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You did WHAT?!" <em>Edward Elric's angry voice ripped through the phone and right into Winry's unsuspecting ear harshly.

She held the phone farther from her ear as she spoke again.

"It's just a passing woman I met. She's really something else, and she wants to meet you two! At least give her a chance. She's on her way to Central as we speak. Come on, Ed, don't be yourself on this one," Winry told Ed.

"We don't have time to stop for passing visitors! We're busy!" Ed shouted.

"With what, exactly? Surely, you can tell me if it's that important, so I can call her and tell her to stop her travels!" Winry hissed back.

There was a grumble on the other side and Edward responded. "And just what does this woman have that's so important to us?"

Winry groaned. Leave it to the State Alchemists to wrap in 'Equivalent Exchange' into everything.

"She's got some special skill, Ed. Don't call me crazy, but she told me _and_ showed me herself. She can control Water, Fire, Earth, and Air with a movement of her hands. No Alchemy is with her, she barely even knows what Alchemy is. She calls it 'bending', and she calls herself The Avatar," She whispered.

Silence.

"You said... bending? I feel like I've read something about that before..." Ed mumbled over the phone.

Winry listened to the muffled words of Ed as he held Winry on hold and talked to Al about the subject. She couldn't make out any of the words, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. If this 'bending' was connected to Alchemy, then that most likely meant it was dangerous information. The brothers might have to push her out again.

"Yeah, Winry, I'm right. Both Al and I have seen that word somewhere in an ancient Alchemy book. We're going to have to find that book again, just to be sure it's the same thing you're talking about." Edward replied, sounding more serious toned now.

"So does this mean you'll meet her?" Winry asked.

Ed sighed, "Alright. We'll meet your mystery woman. But could you at least tell me her name before we rush off to some unknown stranger and teach her about Alchemy?"

Winry responded, "her name's Korra. And she calls herself Avatar. Avatar Korra is her full name, I think."

* * *

><p>"Ugh." Korra groaned as she shifted for the fiftieth time on the train seat, grumbling uncomfortably.<p>

"You'd think they could get better quality seat cushions, this is ridiculously hard." She continued her quiet rant, retrieving the map once again from her bag, and looked at it.

"I wonder what you'd have to do to become a State Alchemist..." She wondered, focusing intensely on the map, trying to figure out where exactly she was and how much longer on this uncomfortable seat it was to Central. However, when she looked up, she was no longer on the train.

"What the..." Korra snapped up from her seat, and she suddenly saw herself, and Amon. Amon let her drop to the floor, weak, powerless. He had taken her bending away.

She gasped and backed up, only to turn around and see herself again, and Unalaq as she was fighting him. She saw Vaatu rip Raava right out of her, and he continued to destroy her.

She turned to run, only to be caught in her worst fear. There Korra was, hanging above the ground, chained, while she cried out in pain and fought the poison inside her. Her eyes constantly flashing white.

"No...!" Korra whispered, a bit too loudly. Suddenly, Zaheer and his followers turned around from the Korra in chains to look at _her_ instead. She gasped, ready to scream, when she found herself back on the train, nothing had changed.

She panted, looking at her hand. She was shaking, badly. Korra breathed slowly, to calm herself down. That had been the last thing she needed.

* * *

><p>Edward Elric groaned as he hung up the phone, and turned to Al. "Well, it seems we're going to have to stop our search for a Philosopher's Stone for awhile, because Winry is making us help someone she just met."<p>

Al looked up from his Alchemy book. "The one with the bending?"

"Korra. Yeah. Winry had already sent her on her way to Central." Edward sighed, rubbing his metal head on his forehead.

"So she's coming here? For a change, all we have to do is sit around waiting?" Al asked.

"Well we might as well meet her at the train station. She'll most likely be here in an hour or two." He mumbled.

There was a knock at their door.

Ed growled. "Tell them we're booked for the rest of the day. I really don't feel like dealing with any of the military crap right now."

Al opened the door, and let out a short squeak as the door revealed King Bradley and his two bodyguards. Ed's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"King Bradley! Sir!" Edward snapped into shape quickly.

"Gentlemen. I was hoping you could tell me if you were still looking for the Philosopher's Stone." King Bradley asked them, his tone dead serious.

"Uh... well..." Al stuttered.

"We were, but we're putting that on hold for the time being. Our friend has sent a rather... strange person our way and we're to pick her up from the train station an hour or two from now." Ed finished.

"Oh? Strange, you say?" Bradley asked, intrigued, "just what is so strange about her?"

Al and Ed exchanged glances, unsure if they should say anything. However, this was King Bradley. They had to follow his order, even if it was a simple question about something he didn't know.

"She... she claims to have a skill called bending. I swear I've read about it somewhere once, in an Alchemy book. But I've never seen it, nor read about it other than that one time." Ed forced out.

"Bending... What is this bending? Did this book explain it at all?" Bradley asked, wanting more information.

"No... but our friend did tell us a little bit about it. She said it was the power to control 1 or all 4 elements, air, water, earth, and fire. She said it didn't involve any Alchemy, at all. Just a movement of her hands and that's all."

"I see." Bradley said, thinking for a minute. "You said she was coming here?"

Ed nodded, starting to feel uncomfortable with the amount of questions coming at him from the Fuhrer. "We are to teach her about Alchemy. But by what I've heard, it doesn't sound like she needs it for defense, or a weapon. I don't know what she wants to learn, or what she's going to gain from it."

King Bradley held his serious expression for a minute longer, than he let out a laugh. "What a strange thing indeed! I might just come along to see this mysterious bending woman. Maybe she'd like to become a State Alchemist."

Ed started. "But Sir, this woman isn't even an Alchemist!"

Bradley laughed again. "She sounds like a skilled person. We can always just blow it off as a new form of Alchemy. After all, you can perform Alchemy with a transmutation circle." He pointed out.

Ed opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again as he had a point.

"Now then, you said you were to meet her at the Central train station in an hour, give or take? I'll meet you there, Fullmetal Alchemist. Until then!" Bradley walked out the door, laughing, and his bodyguards followed.

Al closed the door shakily and both brothers practically passed out right there.

"That was scary... He came to see us?" Al asked, his voice ringing off the empty armor, creating the metallic sound that was in the background when he spoke.

"Yeah... and somehow, he's wormed his way into the importance of meeting this Korra character. I hope he doesn't use her." Ed replied, sliding down the wall to the floor.

"I hope so too. If she can do this element control, then there's no telling what King Bradley might use her for... if she does decide to try to be a State Alchemist."

Ed and Al both nodded to this statement, wondering if they've gotten into something too big.

* * *

><p>Korra knew she was dreaming. She was dreaming, and she was hurting every second she did so.<p>

"Korra! Where have you been? You abandoned us for 3 years!" A black haired girl called out.

Korra groped in the space between her and the girl. "Asami? Where are you?! I can't... I can't see you!"

"You let us down, Korra! You let the world down!" A black hair man appeared beside Asami.

"We're doing the work you should be doing!" Another man appeared, shorter than the first, and had brown hair.

"Mako? Bolin?! Asami!" Korra called out longingly, but she couldn't see them. She was blind.

"You left us! We needed you, and you left us!" The three of them shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Korra cried, and she tripped. She began to fall. Down, down, into the darkness. In the darkness, she suddenly saw the red and black of Vaatu flying up towards her.

"LET GO!"

_Fwoooooooooooooo!_

Korra jolted awake at the sound of the train horn. The train had stopped moving, and she was now in a train station. Central. It was time for her to get off.

Korra stood shakily, still startled by her dream. She began to walk down the path, out to the door of the train. She took a deep breath.

"Well. Here we go."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2! Wooo! I can't believe the inspiration is still alive! Normally it would die after I finished the first chapter! Hah! This is the story my mind's been waiting for!<strong>

**So! Both King Bradley and Korra think she should try to be a State Alchemist! I wonder how that's going to go... and how're Ed and Al going to react when she shows off her bending?**

**Remember, this is before Korra reconnects with her Avatar Spirit. That means her Avatar State s still off limits. But I wonder if she'll get it back sometime!**

**R&R!**


	3. Elemental Alchemist

**I'd like to thank my Instagram friend xx_Bolin_xx (Beyonce) for being hooked on the story from the first chapter. :D I hope you're liking it!**

* * *

><p>Ed grumbled as he walked down the street towards Central station, Alphonse trailing a bit behind him.<p>

"So, big brother, do you even know what Korra looks like?" Al asked.

Ed stopped short, slapping a hand to his face. "Of course not. Winry kindly forgot to mention that part."

"Then how are we supposed to know who she is? Does she know who we are, and what we look like?" Asked Al.

"I don't know! Winry forgot to tell us what she looked like, she most likely forgot to tell Korra what we looked like." He grumbled, running his metal hand through his golden hair in frustration.

"So maybe this is going to be harder than we thought. So much for looking professional in front of the Fuhrer." Al mumbled sadly.

"Oh man, I forgot the Fuhrer was coming! Boy, we're going to look like fools now..." Ed sighed, continuing his walk, "well, we can't do anything about it now. Her train should be here any minute, and we don't have time to call Winry back over the phone."

The Elric Brothers went the rest of the way to the station silent. They rounded the corner and ran right into King Bradley.

"King Bradley, sir!" Ed snapped to attention once again, this time Al copying him.

"Ah, Fullmetal Alchemist. You're just in time. The train has arrived." Bradley greeted them, just as the train came to a complete stop in front of them.

"Well, here we go. Lets hope nothing bad happens..." Edward breathed softly.

The brothers and the Fuhrer watched as the passengers all came off the train. For a moment, Ed was wondering if this was the wrong train. Then a rather... strange looking woman came off the train.

"I think that's her." Ed pointed suddenly, and he rushed over to the woman, followed closely by Al, then King Bradley.

The woman noticed them approaching, and stopped her route to the station exit.

"Are you Avatar Korra?" Edward asked the woman. He noticed that there was something... off about her. There was definitely something about her that made him uneasy.

The woman nodded. "Yes. Are you Edward Elric, the state alchemist?"

Ed nodded, "and this is my younger brother, Alphonse." He introduced her to him.

"Younger brother?" Korra asked suspiciously, "but you're so short! How can you be the older brother?"

Al held Edward back for dear life. "YOU CALL ME SHORT AGAIN, I DARE YOU!"

Korra laughed, "nice to meet you. Though Winry made it sound like I'd have to travel far and wide to find you guys. She said you were always traveling."

Ed sighed. "Well, we were looking for a Philosopher's Stone, but we're now interested in you. Could we see some of this bending you claim to have?"

Korra looked around uncomfortably. "Not here. Perhaps somewhere less public?"

There was a clearing of a throat and Edward grinned sheepishly, "oh, forgive me. Korra, this is the Fuhrer, King Bradley."

Bradley stepped up. "Nice to meet you, Avatar Korra. The brothers told me you possessed an unusual skill you call Bending." He outstretched his hand to her.

Korra's eyes stayed wide open as she shook the Fuhrer's hand, "It is an honor, King Bradley. And the brothers are correct, I do possess bending. I'd be happy to show you, but as I said before, somewhere less public."

Bradley nodded, "of course. Shall we, then?" He walked off, laughing heartily.

Korra raised an eyebrow. "Is he always like this?" She whispered to Edward, who let out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"He acts so friendly, yet I keep forgetting how scary he is, being the Fuhrer and all." He grumbled, and followed behind him.

* * *

><p>Korra, Bradley, and the Elric Brothers were now stationed in the Fuhrer's office. Both brothers looked like they were going to have a heart attack, and Korra guessed it was because they were in such an important room with the most important man of the country.<p>

"Now then, Avatar Korra. Before you show us your bending, I want to know if you had any interest in becoming a State Alchemist?" Bradley asked her, his hands linked as he sat as his desk.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure if I would qualify. I'm not an Alchemist, sir." Korra said timidly.

"Nonsense!" Bradley replied, a grin covering his face, "You can still be a State Alchemist! Fullmetal over there can preform Alchemy without a transmutation circle, so we can just call your bending another form of Alchemy. How about it?"

Korra thought it over. "Well... I'm not sure. What exactly do I have to do to become a State Alchemist?"

Bradley's grin never wavered as he spoke again. "Why, lets start off with you showing your bending."

Korra made a face. "Eh.. here? I'm going to have to limit the brilliance of it in here, I don't want to ruin your office. Sir!"

Bradley waved a hand, signaling to do so anyways.

Sighing, Korra took a breath, then let it out as she moved her arms in almost a hypnotic way, and suddenly a wind began to blow through the room. She moved with the flow of the air, and, spinning fast, she was surrounded by fast moving currents of air, creating a small but weak tornado.

Ed and Al's jaws dropped to the floor for the second time that day.

Bradley nodded, impressed. "That's airbending, then, right? Anything else?"

Korra retrieved a normal sized rock from her pocket, threw it up in the air, and forcefully made it stop. With a swift motion of her hands, the rock broke into tiny pieces in mid-air and began circling.

Korra then held out her hand, opening it. She was suddenly holding an open flame in her hand, and it wasn't burning her at all.

Bradley began to clap. "Very impressive."

Korra rubbed her neck sheepishly. "I would bend some water, but I'd need an already existing supply for that. That's the set back to waterbending. But I hope you were satisfied with the small show."

Edward nodded, "normally, most things don't amaze me, but that's just out of the picture. How can you do that?! No transmutation circles, not even a clap of the hands!" The Fullmetal Alchemist was at a loss for an explanation other than it was all true, and she had the gift of bending.

Bradley nodded. "Through your small show of your skills, you have proven that you're more than qualified to become a State Alchemist. Please excuse me as I get your new certificate."

Edward gaped as the Fuhrer left the room and he turned back to Korra.

"He must really like you, Korra. Normally, you'd have to take a written test _and_ a physical evaluation. He didn't even bother with the test! That's incredible!"

Korra shrugged, her face turning a very faint pink as she rubbed her arm self-consciously. "I'm not that special. Where I'm from, Alchemy would be the unusual skill that would get someone recruited... well, anywhere."

Edward countered, "but you're in Amestris now. So here, you're special."

Bradley returned with a freshly printed piece of paper, Korra's State Alchemist Certification, and a silver pocket watch. He handed Korra these things and she read the Certificate.

_This official document certifies that the nation of Amestris, prefecture of the Generalissimo appoints the name Elemental Alchemist__ to Avatar Korra in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley._

_The State Alchemist shall follow all orders and policies of the military._

_A research assessment examination shall be held once every year. In the case that the State Alchemist does not show signs of progress as a result of the examination, he shall be discharged from the services of State Alchemist._

_The State Alchemist is entitled to the use of ample research funds, unrestricted access to classified documentation, access to various governmental facilities, and a military rank equal to that of "Major"._

Korra looked back up at the Fuhrer, "Research Assessment? I'm not sure what that is."

Bradley waved it off. "Oh, do not worry about that. You can simply provide us with information about your bending each year. Five to eight pages should be enough each year. I'm sure that should be easy enough, with you being such an expert in this skill of yours."

Korra fell silent as the three Alchemists were dismissed. They walked out of the Fuhrer's office and all let out a breath of relief.

"So then, Korra, welcome to the Amestrian military." Edward said with a smile, "you're going to hate it here once you meet some of the higher officers here. Especially... him." He grumbled, annoyance clear on his face as a man in a blue suit and black hair walked over.

"Oh, Fullmetal. New girlfriend?" The man asked smugly, and Edward was once again held back by Alphonse.

"OH, YOU'RE SUCH A SMARTASS, HUH! TELL THAT TO THE NEW STATE ALCHEMIST!" He shouted angrily.

Korra raised an eyebrow. He was allowed to talk to his commanding officers like that?

The man rolled his eyes. "I'll allow that just once, Fullmetal." Then he turned to face her, a bright smile playing on his lips.

"So, I here you're a new recruit. I'm Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist. And you are?" Roy asked.

Korra shook his hand, a smirk on her face.

"I'm Avatar Korra. I'm the Elemental Alchemist." She said proudly.

Roy nodded at her, "welcome to the Amestrain military, Avatar Korra."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY. I was looking on the State Alchemist Wiki, when I noticed that Kimblee had 2 Alchemist names. I always knew him as the <em>Crimson Alchemist,<em> but the other name he apparently had is the _Red Lotus Alchemist_. SCARY! Zaheer warning! xD**

**So yay! Roy Mustang is in the story now! That must mean... Hawkeye will be too...**

**Edwin.**

**Royai.**

**You better bet your watches there's gonna be ships in here. Heh. Well...**

**Crazy thought- Korra's a new player here, should she be involved somewhere... with a date?**

**R&R!**

**-Gallie**


	4. The True Story

**MORE! MORE! The inspiration will never die! :D**

* * *

><p>Korra, Mustang, and the Elric Brothers continued their walk down the hall, away from the Fuhrer's office. Ed made sure to stay on the other side of Korra as they walked, to avoid Mustang. Korra inwardly laughed at such pettiness.<p>

"So then, Elemental Alchemist, what exactly do you specialize in to be accepted in a matter of five minutes?" Roy asked Korra, having heard of her almost immediate acceptance.

She grinned, happy to explain it again. She also seemed to be happy to have so much positive attention. "Well, Colonel, I have the power to control Air, Water, Earth and Fire. No transmutation circles needed, as you say. I'm not even a true Alchemist, Sir."

"Fire, huh? It seems we have something in common, Elemental." Roy said, smiling a bit.

Edward made a gagging face. "You're doing the same thing to her you do to me now, are you? The little pet name of 'Elemental' just like you call me 'Fullmetal'?"

Korra laughed, "I don't mind. I've honestly had enough of being called 'Korra' or 'Avatar Korra'." Her smile faded as she remembered her world. The world she should be in, protecting. But she'd lost Raava, she'd lost the Avatar State. She wasn't strong enough to defend her world.

"Oh? Why's that?" Roy asked, noticing her sudden change in mood.

Korra sighed, "because back where I'm from, I'm known throughout as Avatar Korra. And It gotten me some pretty dangerous foes. I've always managed to defeat them, but the most recent one really affected me... I..." She softly choked out the words, "I thought I was dead."

Ed and Al exchanged glances as Korra suddenly stopped walking, looking down at the ground was an emotionless face. But inside, her mind was screaming for an outlet.

"Korra. Where exactly _do _you come from?" Edward asked her softly, trying not to upset her somehow.

Korra looked back up, and Edward flinched under her gaze. In her eyes he saw so much pain, fear, and sadness.

"Come along, then," Korra said to them, "I guess it's time someone knew who I really was."

* * *

><p>Back at the Military Hotel, Korra opened her new booked room, set her things down, and invited the other 3 Alchemists inside. She sat in a chair, hands folded together.<p>

"Where do you want me to start?" Korra asked them, her voice raw.

"Anywhere." Edward answered.

Korra chuckled a bit, "from the beginning, I suppose."

_"My journey as The Avatar began 17 years ago, when I was only 4 years of age. I lived in the Southern Water Tribe with my parents, Tonraq and Senna. They always took such good care of me. But then I began to bend. My father was a Waterbender, and my mother was a Nonbender. Together, they'd only produce Water or nonbending children, but when I started bending, I began with Firebending. They was puzzled and a bit frightened when they saw this happen, but their logical conclusion was to assume I was The Avatar."_

_"They called The White Lotus, a group of people dedicated to serving The Avatar. They took me away from my parents, and hid me away deep in the frozen tundras to train me in all four elements. They told me these were all the orders of the Avatar before me, Avatar Aang. I believed that lie and thought nothing else of it, and I trained. For 13 years I trained in the isolated camp, and I mastered Water, Earth, and Fire. I was to train in Airbending next, and my Airbending teacher, Tenzin, was to come and live in the South Pole with me. But he had his duty to Republic City, a place in the Earth Kingdom, where all benders and nonbenders could live peacefully. He left me in the snowy camp, without a teacher."  
><em>

_"I wasn't ready to give up on Airbending so easily. In a drastic attempt, I ran away from the camp, said goodbye to my parents, hopped into a boat going to Republic City and rode it. If Tenzin wasn't coming to me, then I'd come to him. I did so, and he began to train me. Little did I know that my arrival had stirred up an anti-bending revolution. My first situation where I had to set things right was with the Equalists and their leader, Amon. I defeated him, but he'd taken my bending away with his so called 'gift from the spirits'. I managed to get my bending back, and unlock the Avatar State." _

_"Six months after my fight with Amon, another problem arose, where I had to fix it. My tribe and the Northern Water Tribe fell into a civil war, led by a power hungry man named Unalaq. He was my uncle. He used me to open the spirit portal and free Vaatu, the ultimate Dark Spirit of my world. At Harmonic Convergence, I had to battle him for the fate of my world. He ripped Raava, the ultimate Light Spirit, and the reason The Avatar exists, right out of me and destroyed her. I still managed to defeat him and Vaatu and reconnect with Raava, but my connection to the past Avatars were gone forever."  
><em>

_"Three weeks after this ordeal, a new threat arose once again. Zaheer and his followers, The Red Lotus, they sought to capture me and kill me. They were anarchists, thinking chaos was the natural and true order of man, and that the Avatar stopped this. He poisoned me, and, by killing me in The Avatar State, I would never be reborn. He almost succeeded. I was on death's door when I was saved. They bent the poison out of me just in time. But I was never the same after that fight."_

_"I spent the last three years of life trying to recover from that fight. Sixth months ago, I ran away from my family and friends to try and find my Avatar Spirit. I traveled around for sixth months, when I finally ended up here, in Amestris. Nothing here is familiar. I was around somewhere called 'Rush Valley', and that's when your friend Winry found me."_

Edward breathed out a 'whoa'.

"You have such a hurtful past, Elemental." Roy said respectfully.

"But I've never heard of any nation full of benders, or these spirit things. Are you sure this is all real, and not in your head?" Alphonse asked curiously.

"Didn't Winry tell you? I'm not from this world. I'm not even sure how I got here. One minute, I was walking through some Earth Kingdom village, then suddenly I find myself in Rush Valley. I can't explain that, but I _know_ my world is real." Korra insisted.

"I believe you, Korra. If bending is real, which you've already proved, then I can believe your story. Are you trying to get back to your world?" Edward asked.

Korra shrugged sadly, "I don't know. I don't know if I want to. I've been gone as The Avatar in my world for 3 years now, and they all handled just fine without me. Besides..." She shuddered a bit, "I don't want to be hurt again. Zaheer almost killed me and the Avatar Cycle. I almost died... How am I supposed to get over that?"

"But you're still alive, and you're perfectly safe from Zaheer and his Red Lotus group. Korra, you joined the military without any second thought. You're going to be fighting to keep the country in balance here." Edward pointed out.

Korra let out a small laugh. "I guess you're right. Maybe here I can find my Avatar Spirit again. What are my friends going to say, if I ever get back, about me fighting for 2 worlds?"

"Do you miss your friends, Korra?" Alphonse asked.

Korra nodded, a small, sad smile on her face. "Yeah, very much. There wasn't any time over those 3 years that I got to visit them. I haven't seen them in 3 years... I miss them all. But I guess now that I'm here, you're my friends now."

Edward smiled a bit.

Roy got up from his chair. "I'm afraid I have to go now. Until next time, Elemental. Fullmetal." He left Korra's room swiftly.

"We should be going as well. We'll let you get used to your new living space, Korra." Ed and Al also left.

Korra let out a breath, flopping down face first on the small bed. "I can't believe that they believed that. Even when I said it, it did sound a bit fake. But I know it's real. It has to be real, right?"

Korra suddenly looked up from the pillow she'd buried her face in. Was her world real? Was there any way to really tell? She could've just made all that up in her head to explain why she acted that way.

"No... the last thing I need to do is doubt myself. My world is real. Mako, Bolin, and Asami are real people. I loved Mako, didn't I?" She tried to calm the rising panic or self-doubt down, but it stayed stuck in the back of her mind, and she began to feel stupid.

"Stop. They _are_ real. Stop doubting yourself, Korra! Just because you suddenly find yourself in a country of a world you never knew existed doesn't mind your world is made up..." She cringed on how stupid that sounded.

She sighed, rolling on her back and folding her hands on her stomach. It had been a long day of surprising events, all she needed now was to get some rest. Hopefully she wouldn't dream of painful memories, such as leaving her friends, or worse, being poisoned again.

She reached over and flicked the light switch off, got under the covers, and closed her eyes.

Tomorrow she began anew, as The Elemental Alchemist.

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapter 4! Starting tomorrow, I'll most likely update this less... I do still have school so yeah :I But at least my inspiration is back! I literally feel like Korra when she bent the rest of that poison out of her. I reconnected with my Writing Spirit like she reconnected to her Avatar Spirit :D<strong>

**R&R!**


End file.
